Unspoken
by DaisyJane
Summary: It's her birthday. He gives her a gift but can he say the words he wants to say? BMWW fluff.


A/N—Here is a little one-shot BMWW fluff. I was listening to this song by Spencer Day and it just inspired me to write this story. I hope all of you enjoy it. I needed to write a little pick me up after all the DC comics crapola that has come out lately. FU DC. For those of you waiting for the Second Chances epilogue I am working on it and hope to have it up soon. Thank you to my lovely beta, Hepburn, for all her help and her lovely wit too.

Disclaimer—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_I got a mind to tell you _

_What I've been tryin' to tell you for so long _

_Don't want to get it wrong _

_But I got a heart that's soft and _

_Too open all too often _

_That's a dangerous little combination _

_And I'm afraid a little brush aside _

_Could irreparably impair my pride _

_I got a mind to tell you, but I never will _

_Don't want to take it easy _

_Don't wanna play the game of be a friend _

_I came with false pretenses_

_And playing hard to get is getting me nowhere fast _

_Should I confess or lower my defenses? _

_Do I say the words I want to say _

_And risk the chance that you will run away? _

_I got a mind to tell you, but I never will _

_I got a mind to let you know _

_Cause I can't hold it inside_

_Do I say the words I want to say _

_And risk the chance that you will run away? _

_I got a mind to tell you, but I never will—I Got A Mind To Tell You by Spencer Day_

**Unspoken**

To anyone watching it would seem that Batman was fully engaged watching the monitors and typing commands into the computer and pulling up various screens. But he was really paying very little attention to any of it and was currently listening to the conversation between Flash and Wonder Woman in the corridor outside the monitor womb.

"Please, please puhlease, can we have a party tomorrow for your birthday," Wally begged. "I have all this new music and I would make a rocking DJ!"

"Flash thanks but, I was planning on just having a nice dinner with my sister and some friends, including you. Birthdays are really not that important on Themyscira," Diana replied with some bemusement in her tone.

"Come on, Wondy! You know Donna loves a good party," he responded. Bruce smirked at the truth in that statement. Dick, Wally and Donna loved to throw together parties where ever and whenever. Bruce had banned Dick from using the Manor ever again after their last "get together" and completely wrecked the east ballroom.

Diana laughed. "I know she does but I really don't want to make a big fuss over this."

"Don't worry about it! I'll take care of everything! We can commandeer the cafeteria!"

Bruce rolled his eyes. Of course Wally would also expense everything to the League. Though if anyone deserved a party…

"Di, you totally deserve this! Don't tell Shayera, but you're the League's number one lady," Wally cajoled.

Surely Hell had just frozen over if Wally and he were sharing the same thought. Bruce almost shuddered at the idea.

"I'll think about it Flash. Now if you will excuse me I am going to be late for monitor duty," she replied and Bruce quickly sharpened his focus back on the monitors and the news feed.

"Later Wondy but let me know as soon as possible so I can get everything ready! It will be a total blastorama," he said before Bruce heard the whoosh of him speeding off.

Diana laughed softly as she entered the room. Bruce didn't bother to look at her as he said, "You're late, Princess."

Bruce repressed the a smirk at the pout she made behind his back that he saw reflected in one of the monitors.

"By less than two minutes. Really Batman you need to lighten up," she said as her lips turned into a grin.

"I'm a bat, I do my best work in the dark," he replied not even trying to hide his smirk this time.

Diana burst out with a laugh. "Oh Hera, you just made a joke. I didn't know that was possible."

"Didn't you know I'm Batman. I make even the impossible possible," he replied and she laughed again.

"Dear Zeus, not even Kal is going to believe me when I tell him you made two jokes in a row," Diana stated, her eyes shining with mirth. For a split second he was completely lost in her beauty and warmth and the word "love" surfaced in his mind before he realized she was speaking again. "So what has put you in such a good mood?"

_You, _he thought but said, "Joker is back in Arkham and with two broken legs he will probably be there a while."

Diana raised a brow at him so he said defensively, "I didn't break them. He broke them jumping out of a burning helicopter into the Gotham River."

"And the helicopter just magically caught on fire," Diana teased, earning her a glare from the Dark Knight.

"I may have shot a hole in the motor but both he and his henchman flying the aircraft survived just fine," Bruce groused.

"I'm sure they did," she smirked. Bruce repressed the urge to grin back at her. "So anything big you need to update me on before I take over?"

Bruce's face and voice remained neutral as he explained what teams were where and what each team was doing. But his appearance completely belied his feelings, feelings he always had now when she was near. His heart raced as he inhaled the glorious scent of her hair as she leaned near him to check a monitor. His palms itched to touch her delicate looking hands and his lips tingled at the thought of kissing the enticing curve of her neck as she turned her head to check another screen.

"Well that seems to be everything," he said. He turned away and opened a pouch in his belt.

"Batman, wait," Diana, cried thinking he was about to leave. He turned back to her and she blushed as she nervously brushed her hair behind her ear. "Tomorrow is my birthday," she stated softly as if he didn't already know. "And I am having some friends over to my apartment for dinner…"

"You're cooking your own birthday dinner…wait Donna isn't cooking is she?" He fake shuddered.

Diana rolled her eyes. "Just because she is the one person in the world who is as bad at cooking as you are doesn't give you the right to ridicule her. But no, Alfred offered his services as caterer."

"That was kind of him," he responded.

"Yes and since I am stealing your cook and we are friends, I thought you might want to come as well," she asked softly.

_Nothing would make me happier, _he thought but had to say instead, "I can't. I'm sorry."

His chest tightened as he saw disappointment cross her face before she masked it with a sweet smile. "That fine. It's not a big deal really anyway." She quickly turned back to the monitors.

Bruce quickly walked to the main console in the room and rapidly typed in some commands. The door to the monitor womb slid shut and locked and the camera and audio recordings were disabled.

Diana looked up at him as the door closed and her eyes widened a bit as he slipped off his mask.

"I have to get on a plane in an hour for a three day business conference in Tokyo. It was planned months ago and there is no way of getting out of it," Bruce said sincerely.

"It's okay Bruce. Like I said, it isn't important…"

"Of course it is important," he interrupted. "It is your birthday and you should have your friends around to help you celebrate. I am honored that you consider me your friend." _Even though I would like to be so much more._

Diana looked up at him with a tender expression that had Bruce's heart racing again. "Of course I do. You are, now how did you say it, a respected colleague and a valued friend."

Bruce couldn't fight the grin that crossed his lips and her teasing. "But I didn't forget to get you a gift."

Excitement seemed to lighten her expression though her sardonic tone belied it. "Let me guess—a gift card."

Bruce raised an eyebrow and shook his head causing Diana to sigh. "Cash…you're giving me a bunch of cash aren't you?"

At her question he actually laughed, well if a rusty sounding bark can be considered laughter. "Well you are a hard woman to shop for—I mean you're a goddess that doesn't need anything."

"But you could as least get some chocolates. I actually like chocolate… a lot," she stated with a pout. The urge to kiss it off her lips was almost overwhelming but he didn't allow himself to cross that line.

"Sorry Princess, but I didn't get you any chocolates. I will have to remember that for next year," he smirked as he pulled a small square box from his belt. "But I hope you will like this instead."

Diana didn't try to mask her surprise as she took the box from his hand and opened it to find a very unique looking ring.

It was made of a silvery looking metal and was about an inch wide but tapered down around the back. It was a simple design with two oblong curved triangles cut out of the front and going in off center and opposite directions giving it an almost architectural feel.

"It is beautiful," she said quietly as she stared at the one of a kind gift. "It looks handmade."

"It is and it's made from a new nearly indestructible metal alloy so that it won't get destroyed if you wear it during a battle," he stated. He didn't say that he had cast it himself in the Cave's workshop and that he had broken two sanders smoothing the edges and polishing the ring. "It is meant to be worn on your index finger."

Without saying another word he lifted the ring from the box and slid in onto her left index finger. Bruce swallowed at the surge of emotion it gave him to see his ring on her finger, even it this was only a ring of friendship. As he looked up and into her shining eyes, all the feelings he had for her rushed to the surface.

"Thank you, Bruce," she whispered as if she too were overwhelmed by the emotion of the moment. "It is truly a thoughtful gift and I really don't know what else to say."

"Thank you is enough," he whispered back. The words he so wanted to say bubbled in his throat.

Diana leaned forward and kissed his cheek and it was all he could do not to turn his head and kiss her soft lips. He knew he was afraid to risk his heart being broken and so he remained still as she pulled away and gave him a gentle smile.

_I love you,_ he thought as they stared at each other again, the tension still so powerful between them. He could just tell her, kiss her and maybe whisk her away to Tokyo with him. Flash could cover her monitor duty. He owed him.

But "Happy Birthday, Princess," was all he said as he put on his mask and broke the moment before turning and leaving. The words he truly wanted to speak remained yet again unspoken.


End file.
